


StarBound

by GSEGA



Category: Batman: The Animated Series, DCU, DCU (Animated), Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Superman/Batman (Comics)
Genre: Alfred is Alfred, Be Gentle With Me, Bruce wants to give him the d, First fic I have ever posted on AOU, Flash wants the D, God I wrote this along time ago, I don't understand tags, I'm picking it up, Kid Fic, M/M, Superman is a pushover, Yes it is a slash fic, bat/flash, they just don't know it yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 16:56:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GSEGA/pseuds/GSEGA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But for Flash, it's harder to fathom anything that grand in things so small. I wonder if he has ever looked at himself and seen the wonder he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dioscuri

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism please.   
> This fic is being transferred over from FF.net.   
> Though its to late for the completed chapters to be Beta read, I wouldn't mind acquiring one for newer chapters.   
> Hope you all enjoy it.   
> Rated M for future chapters.

I was in the middle of a case. Robin and Batgirl were out patrolling the streets with Nightwing leading them. Oracle was keeping us all in contact, assuring that we were all on the same page. Things had been going so well I allowed myself to actually believe we could pull this off with out a hitch. I blame Tim for the rare occurrence of optimism.

It was then that Diana decided she needed a favor. Were it not for her insistence on the importance of this favor I'd have blown her off. But there's no point in thinking about it now, being 10 miles off shore from Themyscira. The only reason I'm making an appearance is because the Amazon said it was a life or death situation involving children. Part of me wonders if she worded it to guarantee my arrival. Especially since I was not the only one she asked to come.

"So Bats what's your favorite M&M? Wait let me guess, the brown ones because they're closer to black. Ha there's an image for ya, an M&M dressed as Batman. BatM!" Allow me to introduce the Flash, otherwise known as Wallace West, or Wally for short.

"…" I'm wondering just how long it will take for him to realize that I'm not amused at all. It's not a secret to anyone that, for being the fastest man alive, Flash is incredibly…slow. Still he has his moments and can hold his own.

"Are you listening to me?"

"…No…"

It's no surprise to find the scarlet speedster on the beach, his hands on his slim hips and a smug smile on his face. Flash once boasted that he was the conscience of the League, the glue that held us together. And for a moment my irritation clears as I look at him and remember why the "fool" is so important. There is so much more to the Flash. Beneath the smiles and jokes is the thing that weighs heavily on every hero's shoulder. But the Flash was never one to submit to the gravity of something. Not without a fight.

"Batman! Flash! Thank Hera!" Diana's voice catches our attention.

The Amazon Queen is in a simple white dress, it's the first thing I notice and it clues me in to the type of situation we, Flash and I, are going to be dealing with. Clearly nothing that involves bruises and first aid. Either that or the Amazon princess is under dressed.

"Hey there stranger! What's the emergency?" Flash asks sounding as cheery as ever.

I'm glad he can sound so pleased, as for me I'm glaring daggers at the raven haired woman, my face grimmer then usual. Diana sees it as she comes to a stop before us and I know she knows that she's treading on the thin line that is my patience. She smiles bashfully and Flash chuckles beside me. I continue to glare.

"Don't let Bats get you down princess. He's just mad that you tore him away from his dark cave and forced him into the light."

I hate when he does that, especially when we are dealing with serious matters. I'm going to have to start from square one again, and I dread that. Letting out a sigh I motion for Diana to speak, trying to look a little less upset. She takes the hint, assuming a commanding stance.

"Follow me." She orders, and we do.

During the time of the ancient Greeks, the amazons were feared as deadly warriors, a band of women who would not and did not submit to the rule of men. They would slaughter men on sight, rarely taking them alive as a means for procreation. Male children were never kept among them either. Instead they were killed, sent to their fathers, or abandoned in the wilderness. But that was way back when. Should I be surprised now to see that two three year old twin boys are playing peek a boo with the likes of Kara Zor-el, Superman's cousin? I think not.

"They floated here three months ago in the arms of a dieing woman. We managed to save them, and the only reason they are still here is because of Kara. But they can not stay any longer." Diana explains, even as she lovingly runs her fingers through one of the boy's thick red hair.

"So why call us? Why not have Kara take them to an orphanage?" Flash moves forward as he speaks. It seems the kids have grabbed his interest.

"These aren't your run of the mill kids Flash," Kara answers.

"When they came to Paradise Island they were no more then newborns. In a course of three months they have grown to the size and likeness of three year olds. Out of concern and curiosity I had Kara take the boys to visit Doctor Fate."

"After touching both boys he had some sort of violent reaction, cried out something about Dioscuri, and then demanded I take the boys and leave. I came back to Themyscira with them."

"If something about them scared Fate then I rather not have them here. Especially if it has something to do with the Dioscuri." Diana answered.

"The who now?" Flash looked incredibly lost.

"The Gemini constellation is supposedly named for twin Spartans known as Castor and Pollux. They were the brothers of Helen of Troy, and according to legend one of them was the son of Zeus. When Castor died, Pollux begged Zeus to take his life in exchange for his brother's. Impressed Zeus had them share Pollux's divine right and eventually added them to the stars." I explain.

"…Oh."

Flash turns back to the boys who are currently burying each other in sand. It's hard to believe they could have anything to do with ancient Gods. But then it depends on who you are. As Batman, a detective searching for every last bit of evidence and keeping in mind all aspects of the situation or situations, something like this does not escape me. But for Flash, it's harder to fathom anything that grand in things so small. I wonder if he has ever looked at himself and seen the wonder he is.

"Have they exhibited odd behavior, or has anything eerie happened in their presence?" I ask, sounding as cold and aloof as ever.

Kara shrugs, "Behavior wise they are typical little boys. But things have a habit of flying across rooms on their own when they are angry, frustrated, or sad. There are also times it seems they can read each others minds."

She moves to stand beside Diana and I. Meanwhile Flash is occupied with the twins, who marvel at his incredible speed. Watching them starts to affect me. A warm feeling spreads across my chest. My eyes soften behind my cowl. The feeling only intensifies as the image of a laughing Flash inviting me to join them flickers before my eyes. It's this same image that brings me back to the present.

"I'll take them to the manor. We'll discuss their future with the rest of the League in two days."


	2. The Decision

(Flash's P.O.V.)

"Now, now, you two let's play nice on the over large space ship. We don't want to make the other superhero's angry now do we?" I say to the twins (I am going to name them... eventually).

Batman and the rest of the council are talking over the matter concerning the boys' fate. Normally I would also take part in said meeting, but the boys won't leave my side. And to tell the truth I won't leave theirs either. Besides who wants to sit in a boring meeting anyway? I mean odds are Batman and Superman are at each others throats. There is no way I would be in the middle of that, let alone have the boys witness it. Those two are too weird for me. Their love/hate relationship would totally be a bad influence for the midgets.

Holding both their tiny hands I smile as we make our way towards the cafeteria. I'm starving and the boys haven't eaten since this morning. So once we're in I sit them down at a table and proceed to rush back and forth with trays of food. We are going to have a feast if it kills me! Which by the looks on Green Arrow's face, and Black Canary's, it most likely will.

"Dig in boys!" I tell them as I plop down and start stuffing my face. At first they seem hesitant to touch anything, but after seeing me gorge myself the two boys smile and try the hardest to mimic my eating habits. It's really cute, though I doubt Batman or Alfred would think so.

Since the island the boys have been staying with Bruce, which bothers me because I was kind of hoping to take them home. They are just so adorable and they're little kids! I'm quite sure hanging out with me would be much better then being with Mr. Dark and Gloomy for two days. But then again with Tim around they managed to enjoy themselves. In fact, from what I understand, they turned out to be quite the pranksters. Poor Alfred will never look at silverware the same way again.

"Aww! Hello there cutie, what's your name?"

I hear a woman's voice and immediately answer,"Flash."

"I was talking to the little boys Flash." Power Girl and a crowd of women and one or two guys are suddenly surrounding our table. More specifically the twins.

Both the children stiffen up a little. One looks as if he's about ready to keel over while the other is balling up his little fist. And when Plastic Man, Ralph, decides he wants a closer look at them, those tiny fist fly. I managed to catch it just in time to save Ralph's face.

"No! No hitting!" I reprimand in a halfhearted tone of voice.

"Sorry kids didn't mean to spook ya," Ralph tells them both. The rest of his body soon catches up with him and his takes a seat at the empty side of the table. I like Ralph, he and I can see eye to eye on stuff. Besides I totally whip him in Rock'em Sock'em, and DDR. Though DDR is a given, after all GL says I'm one of the few white guys he knows with rhythm.

The twins proceed to draw in more and more females. Such as Black Canary, Fire, and Vixen. Gaining the attention that any grown man would want. Still unlike Ralph, whose doing all he can to get the girls to look at him, I'm busy fretting over the fact that Power Girl's over large brea...

"Flash!" GL's voice cuts right through my train of thoughts. Sitting up straight I begin to search him out. When I spot him I wave him over. He smirks when he spots me then gapes as he finally takes in the crowd around our table. I wanna take a shot at what he's thinking. It's always fun to play 'Guess the Facial Feature', but now is not the time. Besides I'm currently laughing at his expense, the least I can do is leave his possible thought pattern alone.

"Hey GL! What's the verdict?" I'm hoping the League will take responsibility for them. Then maybe I can pull some strings so that the boys can come home with me. They would love Bart.

"None yet. They want to see the kids."

"Gonna have to get in line. Power Girl's trying to smother them with her boobs...I wish she'd stop," I honestly do.

We manage to save the boys' from their tormentors, and then we lead them to the conference room. I can tell right away that John is taken by them. Who could blame him, they are small bundles of joy and energy! Mini versions of me! They're trying to talk to him. I say try because both the boys are still working on the art of communication. Or more specifically pronunciation and sentence structure. Thanks to Bruce, they are way more coherent now then they were before.

Speaking of Bruce, he looks awfully pissed...well at least more pissed then usual. Superman doesn't seem to be all that happy either. I'm suddenly nervous, and it doesn't help that I'm directed to my seat while the boys have to stand before everyone alone. They suddenly look smaller and more fragile to me.

"Well boys, say hello." GL tries to sound as comforting as possible. Both for the boys' sakes and for my own. He's such an awesome friend. But the boys look on partially defiant and partially nervous. Their eyes dart over to Batman, the dark hero merely nods in return.

" 'ello." They say bashfully, fidgeting the way little kids do when their nervous. Superman visibly relaxes. He's a big softy, like Bats...only Supes shows his cuddly side more often. For the rest of the meeting the boys are asked several questions by each member at the table, aside from Batman and myself. The questions range from what their favorite foods are to whether or not they can raise or level a certain object. They get to interact with everyone of us before promptly falling asleep. By then the League had already made its decision.

"They can stay." Superman doesn't even bother to hide his smile as he says this. On his lap, leaning against the man of steel's chest is the smaller of the twins. Meanwhile the other has found his way into Sha'yera's embrace. I lean forward a bit on the table, practically laying across it, so I can see them better. When I hear the final verdict I begin to cheer, though I'm quickly silenced as GL yanks me off the table and back into my seat. From his side of our round table, Batman his glaring at me.

"Woohoo," I whisper, the others roll their eyes and try not to laugh. They love me, we all know it. And they all think I'm funny. Even Batman. He just doesnt show...or know..it ...yet.

"Will they be returning to the Manor with me then?"

"Whoa, hold the phone! I'm taking them home with me!" I say it like I really have a say. In the end if Batman really want to take them, then he'll take them. Not that I'm scared of Bats or anything, but I did idolize him as a kid, so I'm still a tad bit hesitant to make him mad. On the same token I really want to have the boys stay with me. I've been spending every ounce of my free time in Gotham for the last two days. Mostly at night while the Bat pack is out patrolling. Much to Bruce's annoyance, and Alfred's too. They hated that I would give the boys ice cream at night.

"You wouldn't be able to handle them on your own."

"Hello! Fastest Man Alive here!"

"I'm not worried about you tiring out. I'm worried about their development. At the rate they're growing and the abilities they exhibit and continue to exhibit, any slip ups would disastrous," Bruce manages to bite out.

"Are you saying I'm going too..."

"The boys will stay here at the Watch Tower for the time being. At least here we can monitor their growth on all fronts. We can also keep them out of trouble." J'onn's low voice interrupts me and I immediately shut up.

J'onn is kind of like a father to me, or at least what I believe a father should be. I'm sure his family was very lucky to have had him for as long as they did. But now he's part of our family, and what an odd one it is. I don't know how everyone else see me but I know how I see them. Sha'yera, Hawkgirl, is the big sister I never had...only shorter. GL's that brother-in-law who I can't help but put on the spot. Superman's my cheery cousin who sees things about as brightly as I do. But unlike me he tends to be more serious. And Batman...well...he's the cheery cousin's best friend who I happen to have funny feelings for. I'd never tell him though. He's a little too...oh J'onn's talking again, I should listen.

"Now it's probably best that we find the boys a room." We all nodded and the meeting is adjourned. I hop over my seat and zoom over to Superman and Sha'yera, following them out of the conference room. Behind me I hear Batman whispering to J'onn, I turn my head to see and find him, Diana and J'onn still in the room. The door shuts after GL steps out and I pout. I don't know why I do, but I do anyway.

"Don't let it get you down Flash. You're almost always here anyway. Besides J'onn and Sha'yera are here so it's not like anything will happen to the boys."

Walking beside GL I have to say I start to feel very twitchy. I for one hate walking. I hate normal speed, I'm so used to zooming around that when I don't things always seem painfully slow. But I suppose it's better then everything going by too fast.

"I know," I start to tell GL all the while watching on as the boys are taken into a room, "I just wish they could stay with me."


	3. A word from the Man Of Steel

I've noticed quite a few things since the boys began their classes. Like J'onn's soft and gentle manner around them. The girls' and their never ending need to wipe the smudges off their faces, or fix their clothes, going as far as to dress them up whenever the opportunity arises. John and Flash always dragging the boys around the tower and teaching them about football and soccer. Batman's constant watch from the shadows and how, when he deals with them directly, he seems younger.

But one of the things I can't help but notice...is the explosion that just went off in the cafeteria, or the red blur that's made up of one too many voices.

"YOU'VE GONE TO FAR!" That would be Oliver Queen, a.k.a Green Arrow, throwing a tantrum right now. I guess I kind of agree with him. Their pranks were becoming more and more...annoying. Just yesterday I sat on a whoopee cushion during an important meeting, and after that this apple pie that lois made for me had been stolen and replaced with some God awful tasting replica. Honestly I'm starting to wish Batman would spent more time around here, I think I can take jokes about my dog better than I can these pranks.

"Wait." I say to myself. Ignoring a food covered Oliver as he storms past in search of the resident pranksters.

I have to say I like Kane and Abel (Flash made it a point to name them the day after the league made it's decision). Both boys are bundles of surprises, and I mean that. Be it there odd growth rate, which by the way it's nearly Halloween and the boys are already six. It's only been a month! Or the new powers they have been developing (energy blasts, psychic abilities, flight, and super strength). And let's not forget their totally opposite personalities.

Together the twins were two bit terrors, but alone they were so different. Abel was soft and kind. He's very much like Flash, and he reminds me a lot of myself when I was young. He's very innocent and uncertain at times, but has a big heart. He loves to laugh, and is always waiting for a new day. Kane is the opposite. He's darker and more serious. He acts tough and stands up for his brother, when his brother falters. He's not afraid to speak his mind, nor does he hesitate to use some of the words he has learned from several angry league members. Kane isn't a bad kid, he has a sweet heart, but like Batman he hides it. It's no wonder those two can't seem to get along.

Coming out of my musings I find myself in Gotham. It's night time in the city, the perfect time to search for Bats. I use my excellent eyesight to scan the landscape. It doesn't take that long to find Gotham's greatest knight. Bruce is doing his thing, and by that I mean one of his terrifying interrogations. I will admit that Bruce does indeed scare me, but I don't think I'll ever find someone I trust more.

I land behind him, he knows I'm here so I don't bother to talk. I let him finish and get his information, then watch as the poor guy is dropped from the roof to the ground below at a controlled rate. He'll be emptying his stomach in no time. Bruce doesn't move for a minute. He's thinking about whether he's really in the mood to deal with me or not. I don't mind.

"Oracle, relay the information we just got to Tim. I have something to take care of at the cave."

"Big blue?" I hear Barbara ask over her end of the line. Bruce only grunts.

"When I told you to call me if in case of an emergency, that didn't mean to call me to handle this kind of nonsense." Bruce growls at me an hour and a half later. We're now at the cave and the Batman is agitated. Which is no surprise. Bruce is generally an angry individual. But like Flash told the boys 'He's our angry individual.'

"I would do something about it, honestly I would, but I don't want to kill their fun. I mean the boys have been cooped up in the Tower for a month. Maybe its time to start taking them out."

"...No..."

"Awe come on Bruce!"

"No and that's final."

"What the hell kinda name is Baboon?" Kane yells as he stares at said monkey. Flash, Wally, whacks the boy upside his head and tells him to stop cursing, while Abel buries his face in his hands.

Bruce is gonna kill us.


	4. Robins, Bats, Twins, Speedsters, and Superman! OH MY!

There are quite a few things I tend to question about myself when I... for lack of better term, screw up. Was I thinking straight when I did this? Was I being overconfident when I said that? And, mostly recently, have I lost my mind?

I'm quite sure that I know exactly what screwed me over in this instance. I'm not proud of it, in fact I'm so angry that I think I'm do for a little over time in Gotham. See I gave Clark to little credit. For some reason I expected Clark to do one thing. Figures that he'd do the other. I'm not saying this is a common occurrence, but I'm saying I know our history together and Clark can be...a little rebellious when I bark orders at him. I suppose I'd have to admit that I'm guilty of the same thing. All the more reason why I should have seen it coming.

In the back of my mind I keep hearing Tim say duh... he's been in my head a lot lately.

Back to the point. I came to the watch tower to start lessons with the twins. Problem was there were no twins, and according to Diana (the only person willing to open her mouth on the matter) the boys were not going to be coming back to the Tower. Instead they were going to be finding a new home with Wally.

Like Hell.

I know its not a good idea for me to go as Batman, no matter how much that would probably scare Wally. I know for a fact that he still has the mentality toward me that he had when he was Kid Flash. Which was pretty much awe and fear. But I'm not going to use that against him. He's a grown man now, and no matter how much I would like to see him squirm, it wouldn't be right. Especially in front of the boys. I've called Alfred to let him know I'm going to be home a little later then usual and to have Batgirl patrol the city with Robin. I was hardly surprised to find that Tim wasn't home, in fact I had expected that.

"Bart that's cheating!" I hear Tim snapping inside the apartment.

"Says you. Kane and I totally agree that it's fair, ain't that right Kane."

"Damn Straight." When I find out who keeps cursing around the boys I'm going to beat them, badly.

"Kane!"

"Sorry."

"Kane 's not fair!" Abel's crying.

"Oh no don't cry Abel," Wally's giving comfort, and I'm sure that Kane is teasing. Honestly I don't know why Wally wants them to be with him when he can't even handle their minor fights. It makes no sense to me.

I can't help but roll my eyes as I hear Tim and Bart try to put in there two sense. Its like Dick and Wally all over again. Clark's in there too, trying to play peace keeper. Sounds like he's doing a pretty decent job. But then that dosen't necessarily mean that he truly is. Either way I think now would be the perfect time for me to knock.

The noise stops, and all I can hear is Clark lecturing the boys. Tim's gonna be silent for two days...I think Clark may have redeemed himself.

After 20 minutes the door to the apartment opens and the fastest man alive freezes like a deer caught in the head light. I smirk, can you blame me his reaction is just to funny. You'd think being the Flash for x amount of years would have changed the way he thinks of me. Of course I also notice the way he won't stop staring at my lips.

"Wally."

"Huh?"

"Are you going to let me in or am I going to have to stand out here."

Wally blinks then jumps aside and motions for me to come in, so I do and stand there while he closes the door. My eyes fall on the group in the living room. Clark looks like a kid whose just been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Tim and Bart seem to be analyzing the air. As if the dust particles suddenly need to be counted and noted for later. And the twins? Kane and Abel don't seem to care about what's going on around them, they've gone right back to the video game.

Ah to be oblivious.

"Hello Tim."

There's a reason why Bruce let me be Robin after what happened to Jason. There's a reason why he lets me do things on my own and trusts my instincts. No he doesn't say these things out loud, but after working with him for so long Bruce has become easier for me to read. I'm sure one day I'll be like Dick and won't even have to watch his features to know what's going on. But right now both Bart and I have notice something weird about Bruce's interaction with Wally.

Now I know Wally has a crush on Bruce. Hell he may even love him. I know this because a little Impulsive bird told me. but I didn't think Bruce reciprocated the feelings. Sure he's not blushing or fawning over Wally. And yeah he's not stuttering or flirting with the red headed speedster either, but there was something in Bruce's eyes that...well I haven't seen since Selina Kyle. I'm sure Bruce dosen't even realize it yet, after all he works hard to burry his feelings. But I saw it.

"Hey Bruce, what are you doing here?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing. Cassendra's working alone tonight because of you."

Ooo...well...in my defense I didn't know that the boys were going to be staying with Wally, till Wally called Bart. He told me and we zipped down here from the Titan headquarters. Superboy had wanted to come along, but he had gotten caught up. Not that he's complaining, I know I wouldn't.

"Really? I'm sorry I guess I didn't realize the time."

"Right. Wally, Clark, can we speak in private?" Bruce's attention is off us and I let out a heavy breath when he and the other two adults present leave the room. Throwing myself back into the couch I watch as the boys race each other in Mario Kart. Beside me Bart is giggling and peaking at Wally's room door over the sofa.

"Dude we have to get them together." He says out of no where.

"What? How? You don't expect it to be as simple as knocking them out and locking them in a room together now do you?"

"Heck no, Uncle .." Bart is speed talking, so after heck no and uncle I have no clue what he said. But I'm sure it's something I would agree with.

Tilting my head back I try to think of away to get Bruce to realize his feelings for Wally. It would be hard and take a lot of time. And it had to start as a shock to his Majesty's system. I raise my hand to rub at my chin and think a little harder. There has to be something we can do that will force the two to be around each other all the time.

"Don't hurt yourself there Tim." Bart jokes.

"Yeah Tim don't hurt yourself,"Kane mimics without even looking at me.

"Hey Kane you..."and that's when it hist me.

"Bart think you can get three people to Gotham before the adults finish talking?"

Bruce is pissed. And I don't mean pissed, I mean pissed pissed. Like if his head could exploded because of how pissed he was, he would take out half the planet. I hope his head dosen't explode. It would be awfully messy in here. Not that I mind messes and the idea of messes and Bruce aren't unappealing. Especially with Bruce here in my room...Holy God...he's in my room.

I'm sure my eyes are as big as saucers now, after all while Bruce and Clark debate, I'm having dirty thoughts...really dirty thoughts...Messy Bruce thoughts. Messy angry Bruce thoughts.

"OH MY GOD MAKE THE IMAGES STOP!"

The room goes real quite. Both Bruce and Clark are looking at me as if I've grown a third head. I can't imagine why... unless I just...

"...What the hell are you screaming about Wally?" Bruce asks in that silky, smooth, sexy...ah stop it Wally.

My minds racing at a mile a minute as a thousand excuses pop in and out of my head. I can't for the life of me figure out which one to use. So much for my one liners. Damn it this would be so much easier if I weren't under pressure. They won't stop staring at me. Ah hell I'll just open my mouth and see what happens.

"You ever wonder what Grod and Tala's kids would look like... I mean how could they even do it you know?"

Great now they look pissed and confused. Well at least they aren't down each others throats.

"Wally what dose that have to do with anything?" Clark is beyond puzzled.

"...um...Nothing aside from the fact that it involves kids. I'm sorry its a random thought but I just remembered Abel's face when he saw the gorillas and well..."

"Right. I'm taking the boys to Gotham."

"Hey you can't, they want to stay with me... here."

"Its not about what they want, its about what's best for them."

"Don't you mean for you. You just want them there so that you can study them better and watch them. Your terrified that the kids might be something sinister and you know it."

"That has nothing to do with it."

"Does too!"

"I'm not arguing anymore Wally I'm..."

"...Hey! Guys do you hear that?"

And suddenly Bruce and I stop screaming and cock our heads to the side to listen better. But in the end we don't hear anything. I assume this is one of those dumb questions that Clark tends to ask. You know the ones you already know the answer to.

"No," Bruce and I answer in sync.

"Exactly."

It take a minute. But our eyes do indeed begin to widen as we remember there are children in my living room. Children playing video games, and arguing, and laughing. At least that's what they should be doing.

With a start we rush out the room and into the living room just in time to see Tim and Bart zoom off.

The boys are gone, all four of them and something tells me that things are about to get worse because of it. You could pretty much cook an egg on Bruce's head right now.

Damn.


	5. When Robins Cry

When Bart and I get to Gotham I'm still no closer to a plan. I don't know exactly how to get through Bruce's hard head or Wally's dim cloud all that well. Dick does, but he's to busy to get in on this right now, and I'm not sure he'd want to anyway. That leaves the twins themselves. With enough convincing from me and Bart they should be nagging at Bruce and Wally in no time. And Honestly who could possibly ignore two cute little kids like them? Right?

I don't know, who cares. Taking Abel's hand I tell Kane to grab on to Bart's and we begin to walk down the well lit streets of Gotham. Probably not the best idea to have the boys out at night, but we're in a pretty decent part of the city and there's an arcade up the street that I'm sure they will enjoy. I know I will. Its always good to play tactical games when one is formulating a plan.

Picking up Abel I place him on my shoulders, while Kane begins to bother Bart to let him piggy back. Bart shrugs and hefts Kane up. Soon we walk in the arcade, the boys bouncing on our backs with untamed glee. This is the first time they've ever been to an arcade. It's chalk full of awesome new games, there's pizza and other fast food goodies, and more importantly there's laser tag. The best game in the universe. There is no way in the world we are not taking the kids to go play that. Every child has to have played laser tag at least once in their lives otherwise they can't say they've had a childhood. That's my opinion anyway. But first things first, I'm hungry and I know that Bart is starving after that run across the country. So we set the boys down at a near by table and tell them to stay put, after that we head on to the concession stand.

Abel swung his legs happily as his twin, Kane tapped his fingers on the table. The two were finding it very difficult to sit still, especially since they were surrounded by so much fun. Abel all but cried as he saw other kids his age run pass together. He wanted to join them so badly.

"Psst."

"What Abey?"

"Let's go wit the other kids!" Abel replied enthusiastically.

"Tim might get mad," Kane shot a wicked look in the direction of the concession stand. A look that Abel knew well. It was Kane's 'I'm gonna do it anyway' look.

"Yup but as long as we don't go to far right?" Abel gave Kane his own sly look. The twins stared at each other for about a minute, then they scurried out of their seats and towards the games.

From a dark corner of the room stepped out a man with black shades, an orange wool sweater, blue jeans and a orange baseball cap. He watched the boys run off towards the games and cast a glance over at the two teenagers who were arguing over what to eat. He didn't know what their relationship was to the twins, nor did he care. All he knew, all he needed to know was that the four boys were not related by blood. He had been spending months looking for the runts, and he wasn't alone, there were other agents in every city on the planet searching for these boys. He found himself lucky, he hadn't expected to be the one to win the prize.

Lex Luthor was going to be more than pleased to know that one of his people found the twins. After all who wants to pay off a group of two timing crooks. The stranger smiled to himself at the idea of a bonus. Now it was a matter of confirming they were who they were, and a according to his boss that meant one thing. They had to be in danger.

"Yes, this is Agent Miller reporting in. I believe I've found them sir. Yes sir. Yes sir. ... But sir. there are civilians...I'm sorry Sir. Will do."

He had ten minutes to get those kids out on the street, or else the test would be conducted within the arcade. Something he definitely did not want in this city. This was the Batman's territory, and he and his ilk were the worst of the heroes. It was bad enough that they were about to practically destroy a street and maybe even kill some kids (if he was wrong and these weren't the ones he was searching for) he didn't need the mass murder of a bunch of mini-me's to add on to that. Especially since the Batman would probably figure out his involvement.

There was the screaming of our names, the breaking of glasses and panic within the arcade. It all was so unexpected and happening so fast that Bart and I didn't know what to do. The boys were still screaming our names, but their voices were becoming faint. Finally A women ran into to me and I snapped out of my trance. Grabbing Bart I drag him to the bathroom. It was time for some nightwear. In a matter of minutes we're out on the street and hot on the kidnappers trail.

Bart gets to him first (naturally) and blocks his escape to the front and I drop in behind the guy, making it impossible for him to get away through the back. The man looks frantic at first, then frustrated. He looks around once more looking for another possible escape route and when he finds none he looks up to the sky and his eyes go wide. I mean wide, like plates wide, and that's the only warning we get before the ground shakes and a blast engulfs the man and the twins. Their screams echo in my head. I have to be dreaming, this isn't real I'm not watching them disintegrate before my eyes. My heart pounds as I struggle to move toward them. The ground is shaking so hard that no matter what I try to do I can't seem to get close to them. A cold numbness spreads over my limbs, and I can't breathe. This isn't happening, two six year old children aren't really dying on my watch.

A haunting scream rips through the air. It takes me a minute to realize it just came from me.


	6. Awaken

"Robin, Robin! What happened do you know? Robin Batman is trying to contact you he's been informed about the disturbance here in Gotham! Robin where are the kids?" Oracle, Barbara, is yelling in Tim Drake's ear. But the third in the line of Robin's is to stunned to respond. He hasn't moved from his place on the ground facing a decent sized crater that has taken the place of the ground the kidnapper had been standing on. The kidnapper who still had Kane and Abel under each arm. The kidnapper who was now either a pile of dust, or a buried pile of dust, along with the boys. Tears streamed down Robin's face as he shakes his head from side to side.

'No,' he thought, 'this isn't happening. This all a nightmare.'

But the cuts and bruises he received after being thrown to the ground by the blast said otherwise. The limp body of an unconscious Bart slapped him in the face and the screaming. The screaming just continued. Oracle wasn't helping either. She kept crying into the earpiece asking questions. She herself sounded as though she was on the verge of tears. Robin just couldn't answer, and even if he could what would he say. Had he just left the boys none of this would have happened. Burying his face in his arms the Robin began to sob. He was overwhelmed by all these different emotions. Where was Superman? Where was Flash? Where was Batman? They should be here by now. A league member or something.

FIND THE BOYS! Something in him screamed and again he looked to the crater. Hope was sparking in him, a faint, illogical hope. He was praying they were fine, and he never prayed. Gearing up to move forward was all he could think about as his mind replayed the scene. But when the flash back ended one question made Robin freeze up.

Where was the enemy?

Slowly moving his hand down to his belt, Robin managed to find a mirror in his pocket he brought the small round surface to eye level and began to angle it, seeing in every direction. What he found made his eyes go wider then they had before and such a bout of fear and confusion hit him. Because who he saw falling out of the helicopter, what he saw speeding towards the earth, towards the crater was a creature that not only should be dead, but that had nearly killed Superman. Whatever Barbara was saying into the earpiece was cut off by a mere whisper.

"Doomsday."

"ORACLE! ORACLE! What happened?" Batman demanded as he sped towards earths atmosphere. Upon hearing about a catastrophe in Gotham, The Dark Knight had himself beamed up to the watch tower where he quickly changed and took the first shuttle he could get his hand on to earth. And he was not alone, siting in the ship with him in just as much as a panicked state, were Green Arrow, Super Girl, Wonder Woman, Shayera, and the Green Lantern. Superman and Flashed were also speeding toward the east coast. Gotham was the focus for everyone who was currently in the tower. The widows full with people ready to go to the aid of not only a load of innocents but two small children.

"Oracle!"

"Doomsday," Oracle's voice was laced with shock.

Those in the shuttle flinched and froze. They all remembered very well what that thing had done to Superman. Had it not been for a stroke of luck the man of steel wouldn't even be here today.

"Doomsday! He's suppose to be gone!"

"What's he doing in Gotham?"

Batman didn't care. He was suddenly having flashbacks to another time when he arch nemesis had taken someone dear from him and laughed. He feared he had lost two more wards.

"Oracle the boys! Ask Robin where the boys are!"

"Dead," Robin's voice exhausted and broken suddenly filled the cockpit.

"No."

Flash would have cried out in protest if he could. Even if he did it wouldn't matter. Flash had once run across the world so fast that he had been sucked into the Speed Force. It had taken the seven original league members to pull him out. Had it not been for them he would no longer exist on this plane. But that didn't hinder him this time, where his head had once said never again he now broke that vow and shot off as fast as he believe he needed; passing the speed of sound at least ten times over. Were he to look back now he would have seen himself. But that didn't matter. He had to see for himself whether or not the boys were dead or alive.

The man in the helicopter laughed as he watched Doomsday fall closer to the ground. Under the belief that those two kids had been killed.

"If those were your boys," he told Luthor, " then I suggest you get your money back and start from scratch."

Yet as a light began to shine from the crater and a gust of wind suddenly pushed Doomsday back up, the man wasn't so sure about his previous comment. From the ground Robin was giddy as his chest swelled with hope, no longer faint or fleeting.

"Wait." He said.

The rubble within the crater exploded upward and the light only intensified. It was an odd light, part of it was bright and white and the other part was dark, purple and somewhat black. The sources of the light seemed to rise as the street began to revert back to its original state. The lights swirled together so beautifully. Robin had never felt nor seen anything like it. Kane and Abel stood on the earth looking up at the creature, but they were different. Abel's hair was white and his eyes were glowing ice blue, as for Kane his hair had gone black and his eyes were glowing Crimson. Robin was at a lost for words.

And so were Flash and Superman who had arrived shortly after the children appeared.

Surrounded by this aura the boys began to grow faster, and as they did the force of their power continued to blow Doomsday back in midair. The moment seemed to last for eternity. Then Kane narrowed his eyes and he and his brother crouched down, and you could feel them drawing energy from everywhere. And without warning the twins shot into the air towards the creature at an alarming speed. Kane rammed himself into Doomsday's abdomen and Abel jammed his fist into the creatures shoulder blades. There was a flashing of light and then a burst of energy shot through their arms and into the creatures body. Doomsday screamed and went to slash at his attackers. It was a fruitless effort for the boys had vanished once more and began to circle the creature each one taking turns shooting in and hitting him hard enough to keep him airborne. Doomsday continued to reel, slashing and snapping at them, trying to sinking something into them. Whether he caught them at all was hard to tell at this point, but if he had it wasn't enough to make either twin falter. They zoomed around him, one going clockwise and the other going counter clockwise and each time they met they would slam their hands together so hard that the energy within those palms would create fireworks, and each time they did this Flash felt normal. He was noticing that every time they were apart, depending on who was closest to him he would feel certain feeling and tendencies. He wasn't sure if it was his imagination or not so he locked away for future observation. What he did know was that the boys were close to killing Doomsday and unless he was not a living being they would find themselves in serious trouble with the league.

"Superman? Is he...?"

"No its an animate. Like an organic robot."

"Should we?"

"No its not self aware, nor is it reacting out of instinct to survive. Its acting under orders!" J'onn's voice rang in both their minds.

The boys regroup a little ways above the creature. Their looks, their demeanor, their very stance neutral. The twins simultaneously bring up their right hands while their left ones entwine. Those looking on marvel at the sight, one can literally see all the energy swooping up their young forms and focusing on the one point. Without warning the energy flashed and shot out hitting Doomsday head on and leaving nothing but dust in it's place.

As the dust began to fall and the lights clear, the boys powered down and fell toward the earth. Neither boy was concious. Flash sped on over and caught them, as for Superman he noted the helicopter and stopped it from escaping. He had a feeling a certain Caped Crusader would like to have a few words with the pilot. Who was revealed to be a certain snake like Villian who they had constant dealings with.

"Alright Copperhead we're going to have a nice long conversation." Flash said.

"We are?" Copperhead asked in a fearful voice.

"Oh yes and you're going to sing so much you're going to make the birds jealous." Flash gave the man a dark look, that looked more mischievous then anything else.

"Or your going to take a quick trip off this building." Batman growled.

"And back up." Flash quipped cheerfully

They, of course, were right, and Copperhead spilled the beans about everything he knew. Which wasn't much, but still enough.


	7. Tension

Four weeks. Halloween has come and gone and the boys are still comatose. Do to the nature of the ordeal they were not rushed to the hospital, they didn't need to be. Instead they were taken to the Watch Tower and have been under every members surveillance since. Shifts have been taken, big shifts that would sometimes leave twenty or more people standing outside a door and/or looking in the window to the room. I haven't seen them since the attack. I haven't slept since then either. I have to find out their connection to Luthor. I need to know what he did to them. On top of that the whole fiasco has stirred up bad memories. Sleep is there fore illusive, even though my body is screaming for it. I will not and can not give in.

"You should go see them you know..." He's been here everyday since then as well. Constantly zooming out only to zoom back in. On most nights he keeps watch over them alone. Its the only time one person stays with them. Everyone else gets rests or keeps watch over his city in his stead.

You think after being ignored every time he's come he'd get the point. I'm busy, I can't see them, it's my fault. I'd tell him this and he'd find away to shoot it down, so I say nothing. Perhaps opening my mouth would make him leave. This is no time for him to be buttering up to me, and trying to make me feel better. There could be more at stake here then we know. I don't have time to deal with him.

"They're big. The amount of power they used seemed to jump up that growth spurt of theirs. Of course you know that already. To believe they were six up until four weeks ago. Now they're twelve. I'm scared, Bart was like that, remember? I'm sure you do. It was lucky that what happened happened otherwise Bart would be old and decrepit. He had the mind of a three year old in a twelve years old body for christ sake."

He talks when he's nervous. If he wants solace he should go to someone with a big enough heart to give it to him. Superman or GL.

"I've been thinking of asking J'onn to observe their minds for me. To see if they've been having nightmares or not. And to make sure everything is ok."

Copperhead said Luthor had them created. That they were suppose to be a combination of magic and science. But the kind of magic used here must have been great. I remember what Diana said about Fate's reaction to them. It would have to be High magic. Not many villains work that kind of magic. Morgan Le Fey does, and so does Tala to some extent. But I can't see either of them working with Lex. Then again they would have a lot to gain in destroying the League. Which brings me to another problem, will the twins turn on us and would we be able to take them down? At this point, with everyone so emotionally invested in them... I wouldn't be able to bring myself to go against the boys, and if it should come to that and I did, I'd never forgive myself. But if that was not part of the equation. What if we never found them and they had been unleashed upon us. They exhibited a great amount of power and a great amount of control over the power. They had never been able to do either before.

"You're really going to sit there and ignore me again. Well I ain't leaving till you speak damn it!"

I stop in my musings. I've been going in circles for days now. Its never a good sign, I'm good at what I do and this is not me at my best. I have no focus, and the truth is I'm scared, truly terrified. I squeeze my eyes shut and try to clear my head. I'm tired and stressed and I can't think straight. When I open my eyes I catch red on the edge of my vision. I turn my head to look at Flash and I remember watching him with the boys on Paradise Island. I remember feeling like home. I find myself wanting that feeling again, but its not the one I'm getting now. In fact my emotions are going into overload. A mixture of anger, frustration, hopelessness, want, worry, and lust and some of these feelings don't belong here or fit this situation. I'm going to go ahead and blame Flash.

"What do you want from me? You're here every damn day nagging at me. I'm busy. There's more at stake here then you think you idiot. The world does not revolve around those kids, in fact if none of us crack what's going on right now they may very well be the end of it!" My voice rises as I speak and some of the stuff I'm saying I either don't believe or I know is not true. But Flash doesn't know any of that.

"I want you to go see the boys! I want you to stop trying to save the whole damn world by yourself and let us, the League, take some of the burden! I want you to get out of that damn chair, and this stupid cave, and take a nice long relaxing shower and rest! Let us help put this puzzle together."

"Who can do it Wally? No ones is better than I am and you know it."

"We can try! We got Question and we got Nightwing, neither of them are that bad! After all everything Dick knows he learned from you and the Question maybe out there but he's no push over!"

His eyes narrow dangerously, but I'm to angry to care. What's he going to do? Attack me? Bring it on! I'm the fastest man alive, and while I bet Batman is ready to take me on, it doesn't mean I won't get my punches in. He stands and advances on me , but i don't back down and while that part of me that actually feels strongly for this man is going crazy, the part of me that's pissed is ready to hook him.

"Get out."

"Hell no."

"I'm not asking you I'm telling you. Get. Out."

"Make me." Its the wrong thing to say, and when Bruce's hand snaps out and grabs my throat catching me complete unawares, it dawns on me just who I'm speaking too. I don't move, I'm being stubborn yes, but I'm curious as to what he'll do. And even though its all out of anger. Even though we are both ready to throw off our gloves and rough each other up, I can't help but feel hot when he touches me. I want him.

He pulls me closer to him till he's in my face and I can feel his breath against my skin. It sends shivers down my spine. His eyes are cold as they gaze at me, I try to match his stare.

"What's wrong Batman can't figure out what to do next. All talk and no actio..." He cuts me off by slamming me onto a table. My eyes go wide and fear replaces my anger. Perhaps pushing him was not a good idea. In my stupor I fail to notice his hands on my wrist, at least not until they are over my head and he's flush up against me. It's getting really really hard to breathe. My mind clouds over and I know my eyes are darkening with lust, but his look hasn't changed, neither has his demeanor. Do I really not effect him at all? Am I really nothing but a partner or an acquaintance?

"Why are you really hanging around here Flash," he growls. I almost moan in response.

"What are you talking about?" I try.

"Don't Bull shit a Bull shitter. While I don't doubt you being here for the boys, I do doubt everything else. They are reasons, but they are not the real all encompassing reason."

Damn detective instincts. Is this what Watson would feel like if Sherlock were to finally round on him.

'Elementary, my dear Watson, that is not a flashlight in your pants.'

"I'm not..."

"Don't lie." He cuts me off and presses further into me. I don't have to say a damn thing, he knows the answer. I know he feels what his proximity is doing to me, and all I want to do is grind or buck against him. But I still try to deny it. I open my mouth to do just that and he dose something that makes me melt. He moves against me. Whether it was on purpose or not I don't know, but I can't keep quite this time . And if he was going to do it again remains a mystery to me because just then Alfred's voice echoes through out the cave.

"Master Bruce!" Batman let's go and backs away and I speed to the other side of the cave. I try to compose myself, to get my head on straight, meanwhile he looks like nothing even happened.

"Have you decided to leave the cave yet?"

"No Alfred." He growls slash grumbles.

"Ah well I was excited to see you out of that chair and...oh hello there Master Wally."

"Uh hey there Al."

Alfred scrunches up his nose at the nickname. If he saw what was happening, then he's doing a good job hiding it.

"Would you like something to eat? It seems redundant of me to ask, considering I always receive the same answer but still."

"No thank you Alfred. I'm not really hungry."

"What's this miracle? Have the fates deemed this the time to cut the human races thread?"

"You couldn't just say is this the apocalypse?"

"Wait! Alfred that's it!" Batman exclaims and a flurry of motion he contacts J'onn.

"Beam us up and get in contact with Dr. Fate." He orders.

We're in the Watch Tower before I can question him.


	8. The Set Up

Things have been getting to serious for me. I don't like serious! I hate it with a passion! So I'm trying to lighten the mood. Trying to ignore how fuzzy I'm getting when Batman speaks, and how useless Fates information is.

Well ok that last bit is a lie. It is helpful, I just wish he would stop trying to be fancy and just explain it in layman's terms. From what I gather the twins are the physical manifestation of the forces that balance out the universe. Its not unheard of for this to occur. Mythology is chalk full of divine twins, in fact this is where it all comes from. Now, for the most part, these twin power houses are actually rather tame. They aren't all walking nuclear time bombs waiting to happen. The boys are. Fate believes that this is because of Luthor's involvement. Normally one twin will have power, or the power will be split evenly between them. And while at times their abilities complement each other, occasionally they oppose. And when that happens things can get messy. We also learn that the twins coma was brought on by the strain of using their abilities before they were ready. The sleep that they are in is actually healing them and purging their system of anything unnatural. So their growth rate should slow to normal.

Of course that leaves how they got here? Whether they were born naturally and just tampered with? Or if their bodies were man made and their souls magically fished out of the beyond? Fate believes it is impossible for a magic user to tap into this force. Not because it can't be done, but because of the great risk one would take tampering with this short of power. Its drawing, he says, directly and wholly from the source. But knowing Luthor, he found away. After all where there's a will there's a way and something he would profit from, old chrome dome would definitely do it!

"When they come out of this trance, they will need guidance. The kind that I can offer them. I ask that the league give me permission to care for them for two weeks."

"You think you can help them in such a small amount of time?" Diana looks unsure. I can understand that. See unlike her, I've seen and felt what they are capable of. It should take longer then that to get their heads straight and their powers in order.

"Most of what they need to know will already be within their minds when they awaken. As they sleep they are receiving not only healing aid but a basic a overview of those who came before them. They will need help making sense of the new information. In two weeks of constant supervision I can do that. After that it is only a matter of them visiting every three or two days to simply help them learn to maintain their control."

"Thank You . We'll discuss the matter now. If you'll excuse us." Superman is so polite. How is it that no one can see him as a farm boy. I mean yeah he's big, and flies, and shoots lasers out of his eyes, but he's got that farm boy charm.

"Your welcome my friends. I take my leave." I've never told anyone this but after Batman, I have to say that Fate has the coolest entrance and exit.

Once Fate's gone everyone turns on Bats. With that many eyes on him you'd think the man would flinch, or scream, do something other then what he does. But of course he doesn't. Even with some of the leagues most powerful members staring him down Batman is the epitome of calm. His blue eyes look up and stare right back, fearless and apathetic.

"Well, care to explain why you haven't been up here?" Lantern doesn't hesitate to speak his mind. Good ol' John. I'll be sure to put flowers on his grave after Batman kills him.

"I was.."

"...Busy," Superman cuts him off. The man of steel crosses his arms and gives Batman 'the look'. You know the one I'm talking about, its the one that makes you feel guilty for not doing what you probably should have done.

"So was everyone else, but they managed to take time to make sure the boys were doing well. Going as far as to bathe and dress them." Diana is so awesome when she takes her 'no nonsense' hand on hip stance. I almost expect her to do that swervy head thing that girls do sometimes.

"Everyone else wasn't hunting for information on them and Luthor. Everyone else wasn't hacking through hundreds of databases. And everyone else wasn't looking for Luthor either." Batman snapped.

"We'll get him eventually we always do. Right now those boys should be your concern! You wanted them so badly then prove you should have them." Lantern again.

Things go quite. No one moves or anything, it makes me twitch and begin to vibrate. I can't stand being stuck in the same spot. Being still is the worst feeling in the world for me. I like moving, everything is faster when I move. They keep up with me when I move. But when I'm still I'm all to aware of how slow the world really is.

I'm just about to zoom out the room when Batman smirks. Its a bitter smirk and it makes me cringe.

"How long do you think you can last against those boys if they have power over something grand. Not an element, but a state of being? How long would you want to last? Would you want to fight them at all? They are more dangerous to us now than they could have ever been."

Batman stands and walks out the room.

"Master Bruce?"

"Yes?"

"It appears that we have found a match. The woman's name is Sara. She was a police officer here in Gotham."

"Where is she now?"

"Dead Sir. Her body was found washed up on a beach."

"Thank you Alfred."

"No trouble Master Bruce. But could you do me a favor?"

Silence.

"Could you give the boys a good pat for me. And while your at it, give Master Wally some sign of affection as well."

Alfred says that last bit with way more suggestion than he should and I know that he saw what had happened between us. In truth, I'm not quite sure about what happened. I don't know why I did what I did, all I know is that when Wally's mouth open to release that wanton sound something in me growled in triumph. I can tell you that I did it on purpose. I can tell you I was very much aware of what it was doing to Wally. But I can't tell you why.

Its best not to analyze it now. This is why business and pleasure shouldn't mix. It splits your focus and makes you slow on the uptake. There are more important things to worry about.

I'm surprised when nobody tries to catch up with me. After saying what I said I expected at least one of them to. Clark most likely. But I haven't run into a big "S" yet. Doesn't matter anyway. I want to be with the boys alone. Which is exactly why when I walk in I glare at the person in the room and their out of it faster than... right. I can already here Fire complaining about how mean and scary I am. I don't much care.

Abel once told me he hated it when people ruffled his hair. It was a while ago that he gave me this tidbit of knowledge. He said it out of the blue while his brother sat next to him coloring. He said he hated it so much that he would beg his "daddy Flash" to please fix his hair again. Flash would do it, of course, and while he did, he would promise that he and Kane would get the people who had upset Abel. I found out later that most of the pranks they pulled was because of this. So now, standing beside the younger twins' bed, I can't help but reach out and fix that ruffled hair. Red fiery hair.

'Like Wally.'

"You know Abel hates it when they do that." I'm stunned but I don't show it. I had no clue Wally was in here with me. I suppose there's a first time for everything.

"Kane on the other hand," Flash appears be side said boy,"hates when the girls fix his hair like this. I don't blame him, its way to preppy." The red clad speedster ruffles the boys hair.

"We've never been incredibly close. Supes is your best friend and GL's mine, but we are friends. If nothing else we are that," Wally whispers the last bit before he continues. "The boys need us. We have become their parents. We were literally chosen by them, so whatever problems we were having need to vanish."

Wally's giving me a rather pointed look. He turns to fully face me and before I can blink he is standing between Abel and I. Its like back in the cave except the roles are reversed and Wally isn't advancing. He's just staring at me expectantly.

I know what he wants. I'm not going to make it easy for him.

"Fine. When they leave we start. Till then you leave me to my work and I'll leave you to yours." I tell him. He smiles that smile of his and I remember seeing him playing with the boys when we first met them. Its that same pleased innocent smile and its all for me.

"Cool. See ya then Bats!"

Wally's out in a Flash.


	9. Rise and Shine

I always knew Shayera would be a good mother. It was one of the many things that drew me to her. She reminded me of my mom, a strong independent woman who took no nonsense and could dish out a good beating as she could a hug. But with everything that happened between us I never believed that we would ever have a chance to have a baby together. So when Batman, Diana, and I got sucked into that time jumping adventure of ours, I was more then a little shocked to see Our son. He was everything I believed a child born from our love could be and more, and it scared me. It shook my foundation to the core, I had already said to myself that there was no way I would be with her again. That I could not trust her as I had before. I knew I was lying to myself, but you know what they say; if you lie to yourself enough you start to believe it's true.

I know people are going to wonder and question what this has to do with our current situation in the league. The answer, to me is everything and nothing. Batman was right about what he said in that room, these boys have gotten to the league in the one place we are all vulnerable; our hearts. To fight them, to have to hurt them in any physical sense is down right unfathomable. They have been like little nephews to me, the kind that you love so much that you say they are your own, even when they are not. They are the same to Shayera and through them I have seen, and can no longer doubt, her capacity for motherly love. For love period.

"You gonna stare all day Lantern or are you going to check their vitals?" She raises her brow at me and I quickly turn away to do just that.

It has been exactly four weeks since paid us that visit. Things have been going the way they have since the boys entered this... trance. League members working over time sometimes just so others can keep watch over the kids. I haven't seen any sign of Batman near the medical bay. He's around on missions again and for important meetings, but otherwise the man's a ghost. Superman assures me that this is not the case. I'll take his word for it. No one knows Batman as well as Superman does. Except Batman himself.

"Everything looks the same, no change. How much longer do you think this will take?"

"Not to long I hope. It's taking a toll on Flash. He's been moving slow, still fast but not as fast." Shayera tells me. She finishes grooming the boys just in time. Because at that moment we get some rather unexpected visitors.

"OH MY GOD! ?You'dthinkthey'dbeawakebynow?What'sthatbuttondo?" Fifty trillion questions and a silent bird. I also spot a very twitchy lad of steel.

"Imp! Shut up!" Superboy snaps as he goes to pull the young speedster away from any of the monitors and tubes that are around or hooked up to the boys. The red clad boy pouts as he finds himself hanging off the ground.

"You three have to be quite. There are sick people here. Not just the boys either, so if your going to be in here then behave!" I scowled them.

Robin glowers at me because in the end he really didn't do anything. But he takes it any away, proving that he is definitely the third son of the Bat. It got around that Bruce had adopted the orphaned ward and that Robin was still dealing with his father's death. Flash had felt horrible that it had been one of his rogues that had done the deed. He never told Batman though I think the Dark Knight knew.

"Yes Lantern," they chime.

With a nod I step toward the door and wait for Shayera to follow. The winged woman places a kiss on each of the twins forehead and tells them something in her native language. Perhaps a promise, perhaps a prayer, or perhaps something as simple as "Sweet dream". I make it a point to ask her later and we leave.

"Wow they are big," Superboy is squatting in between the two beds staring at the joined hands of the twins. Try as they might the league could not separate the two. It seemed that even in their sleep they wouldn't be parted. Seeing them like this leaves a bad taste in my mouth, and Impulse, too, cause right after Lantern and Shayera leave he sobers up fast.

"Big enough to join the Young Justice," I say with a smirk. Superboy snorts and nudges Impulse, who's standing right behind him. We are the founding members of Young Justice, and the most obnoxious rag tag group of friends in the universe. Or so we'd like to believe. Dick and Wally tell us stories that makes us think twice about our rank. Those two alone have gotten into more trouble then Batman can count. Which is probably why he gets more irritated then usual whenever Dick and Wally decide to hang out at the mansion.

"Think Batman will give them a name like he did me?" Impulse sounds more like himself. He's definitely perking up now.

"That was meant as a warning Imp." I remind him.

"So? He could call them the...the...THETERRIBLETWO!" and the excitement is back with a vengeance. After Impulse screams out that last bit we all cringe, waiting for Lantern to come back or for another league member to come and admonish us. Six pairs of eyes stare at the door, wide and waiting, when 20 minutes of silence pass we let out a great sigh. Superboy shoots a grin at us and we mimic it. He's just about to speak when a sound catches our attention. A coherent and intelligent sound.

"I'm not terrible, Kane's the one who stole grandpa J'onn's oreos." The voice is both familiar and not. I can't believe that Abel just spoke. His voice is cracking a lot, he must be going to puberty now. The merciless jokes would have to wait till later though.

"Goody two shoes, you promised you wouldn't tell anyone." Kane's voice is deep with only slight hints of cracking. Twin pair of dazzling blue eyes open and start to focus. They let go of each others hands and begin to stretch there arms and their legs. They act almost as if they are just waking up from a short nap. We're so shocked that the idea of informing the League goes right over our heads.

"Morning!" Abel greets us with a large smile.

"What did we miss?" Kane grumbles.

I cough and get Superboy and Impulse to snap out of their daze.

"Where do we start?"

Lantern tells me he left Superboy, Impulse, and Robin with the boys in the medical room, and when he does warning bells go off in my head. Leaving those three alone in that room is dangerous. We'll find mustaches drawn on the boys face and obscene things on the walls. I can picture it now a drawing of Batman stomping Superman with the words "Robin was here " written under it. Then in retaliation there would be a picture of Superman laser beaming Batman and it would say "Superboy was here" beneath it. And just cause he felt left out there would be some crazy whacked out drawing of a Flash-Superman-Batman Dinosaur with the words "Imp rules," beside it.

Can you tell they've wrecked my apartment yet?

I get to the Med bay and practically vibrate through the door. I'm just about to cry our something like "The power of Christ compels you," when I'm stopped by the sound of laughter. Lots and lots of familiar laughter. I'm frozen in place by the scene. Five young teenage powerhouses all huddled together telling each other stories and jokes. One fiery red head looks up at me and his blue eyes (So much like Bruce's eyes) look at me.

The twins don't say a word, they just give me those big smiles. They can't really get out of the beds, but they don't have to I'm between them and hugging them both in an instant. I'm so glad they are ok, I'm so glad they are awake and I wish Bruce were here to see them. I decided to sit down and join in on the conversation. I may not be a teen or a Titan anymore, but I'm still as cool as ever. There is nothing they can possibly talk about that will stump me. Except for quantum physics. Time flies by in a way that it hasn't for years. For once when I look at the clock I'm stumped to find that the six of us have been at it for four hours.

"Cripes!" I cry, and the boys all give me this funny smug look. The one that says "What are you, 60?".

I'm just about to shoot a remark at them when the door opens and a mass of fluffy and non-fluffy objects walk in. Objects that seem to merge into one blue red clad hip and two blue clad legs and two red clad feet.

"Flash some of the other league members and I decided to get the boys some stuff for when they wake up. Seeing as we don't exactly know their birthday, we figured we could celebrate them all on the same day. But no one was sure what to get them and now we have a mass of things we should probably go through cause I'm quite sure they don't like teddy bears, and Plastic Man bought them at least twenty issues of porn." A clueless Superman rambles as he stands in the door way with the stuff. I think we all perk up at the word porn. We are superheroes not saints. Even we cave into carnal dark desires every now and then. Especially when we are young, and all of us are pretty young. Except for Clark and even if he were he had lived a rather sheltered life. Of course Abel looks rather puzzled. Kane knows what porn is because we accidentally came across Elongated Man (Ralph)'s secret stash when we teepee-ed his room. Explaining that to him when he was at the age of six was not fun.

"Porn?" Kane asks/states with a amused smug smirk. A very Bruce-like smirk.

"Well yeah Kane, most kids your age are hormonal and begin to..." everything drops to the floor and a stunned Superman stares at us. It's very hard not to laugh at the Big Blue. He's just so damn funny looking when he's all confused.

"Your awake?!" He cries excitedly.

The boys look at each other then at him and nod a yes. They are quite sure they are awake it seems.

"Flash! Why didn't you say anything? How long have you been up?"

"Four hours," Abel answers thoughtfully.

"I forgot to inform the masses," I explain to him.

Superman pouts for a moment. I guess I should have known that would be the reaction I would get. Not just from him, but also from a every female or nice guy hero and heroine in the League. However I'm not sure how people like John will react. Tough guys usually try to act like they don't care, however when they really do care they punch you in the arm and throw a fit.

Superman rushes over and ruffles both boys hair. Kane chuckles and Abel whines. He really, really hates when people do that, and before he can express his anger at the Man of Steel Superman is out the door. We go silent again. I'm not sure what the boys are waiting for but I'm waiting for some announcement or a surge of heroes trying to rush the door. The image of league members struggling to get in pops up in my head and I can't help but burst into a fit of laughter. I mean that would just be too cartoon-ish. Then Superman would come and knock them in making a wider door to the room and Batman would eventually notice about ten days later and have a nice long chat with a very embarrassed Superman.

"Attention League members," here we go, " I am happy to announce that Kane and Abel are now awake and apparently well enough to receive visitors. If you wish to see the boys please line up in an orderly fashion."

Before Superman could finish his announcement almost all the people in the league capable of speed or teleportation are in the room and outside the door I can hear the stampede of feet and voice yelling at each other. So much for orderly. The boys look at each other and begin to laugh. The Young Justice founders now have a good story to tell their fellow team mates and the twins have another good memory to file away. That and a list of people to prank.


End file.
